blood and tears
by Neira
Summary: Kagome is betrayed by the man she loves, yet is saved by the last person shed thought would show up, but why?
1. a savior

Hello all! This is my first ever fanfiction so please, don't kill me! I have always loved SesshoKagome parings, and angst, and torturing characters soooo Heres the result.

WARNING: rape, violence cursing and the abuse of a stupid toad thingie…

a flashback

a though

Blood and tears

Chap.1 A savior

Kagome ran through the woods .She ran without thought. All she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears and the sound of her heart being torn to shreds .She ran as fast as her legs would take her, not caring what direction she went as long as she could get away from that place and from him…..

"InuYasha! Where are you, I made Ramen!" though kagome as she wandered through the woods.

he must still be sore from when I left without telling him.

"Kagome, im over here." Said InuYasha from the shadows of a nearby tree.

" Where have you been, ive been calling you for hours." Said kagome.

"ive been waiting……for you." said InuYasha as he pounced on kagome, pinning her down to the forest floor.

" Wha… what are you doing! Let go of me!" screamed Kagome as she struggled under the wait of Inuyasha. "SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Screamed Kagome, but the usual 'thud' never happened. Then she noticed, the necklace was gone. She was defenseless.

" You're my bitch now" breathed Inuyasha into Kagomes ear as he pulled her arms above her head, holding them down with just one hand. "You will never leave me again, and as punishment…"said InuYasha, who then took his other hand and began to unbutton her shirt. "InuYasha Nooommmph…." Said kagome as he shoved her scarf onto her mouth like a gag. When he had unbuttoned her shirt fully, he pulled it off and set the tips of his claws on her hip and tore off her skirt and undergarments (aka; her panties).

"I will teach you to never run from me again" he said his eyes clouded with lust. And with that he pulled his claws up her hip to her shoulder. Kagome screamed through her gag and tears began falling down her face.

"This is only a taste of the pain." said InuYasha as he licked a fallen tear off her cheek, "now, the real fun begins…"

She falls, exhausted from running. She does not now how long she has run or where she was, but, she was away. Kagome crawled over to a tree and layed her back up against it.

I have to hurry, I can't let him find me here, and I can't go back. She struggled to regain her footing but it was useless, she could barely move, let alone walk. so she settled herself up against a tree and fell into a blissful sleep.

When Kagome woke from her sleep she realized that it had been four days since she had run from InuYasha, and since she had eaten. I have to eat something… kagome thought. Suddenly a scream echoed through the forest. Kagome got up and began to run as fast as her legs would let her towards the direction of the scream. Soon she came upon a clearing, and standing in the middle of that clearing was Rin, Sesshomarus ward surrounded by huge boar demon. Oh my god, I have to do something! she thought.

Kagome then ran into the clearing and positioned herself in front of rin like a shield, and created a barrier.

"I will not let you hurt this child." Kagome said. The first demon then stepped up and touched the barrier, and instantly disinigrated. "The bitch cant hold it up forever" said another demon nervously, "she's already sweating, well just wait". Kagome then picked up a rock and focused her miko powers on it, then threw it at the demon who had spoken. ( haha, he just got killed by a pebble) He, like his friend disinigrated into ash. By that time the four other demons had run off, for fear of being killed.

" Rin, are you alright?" asked kagome.

"Rin is fine, are you ok?"asked Rin.

"Im fine rin, where is Sesshomaru?" asked kagome as she sat down on the ground.

" Oh, Sesshomaru-sama is off patrolling the woods, and he left rin with jakken, but Rin sneaked away it pick flowers for Sesshomaru – sama, but Rin got lost and cut Rins knee and got cornered by those mean demons, till kagome-sama saved Rin" said rin happily.

"Rin, you should have stayed with jakken you could have really gotten hur…….." said kagome as she looked over rins shoulder, and saw the figure she had been running from.

InuYasha had found her.

"Kagome, how dare you run from me ." He said as he walked over to her and roughly grabbed her arm. "You're mine." He said. "LEAVE ME ALONE, DON'T TOUCH ME!" kagome yelled fighting Inuyashas grasp. Suddenly InuYasha smacked kagome across the face, leaving four thin cuts on her cheek. "How dare you,you are mine." he said before he grabbed kagome by the waist and began to drag her off, his claws digging into her side.

"Let go of the miko." Said Sesshomaru as he walked out from behind the trees.

"Stay out of this Sesshomaru" spat InuYasha, letting go of Kagome and grabbing tetsiga.

"It is my business, she saved my ward, and I will not allow you to harm her." Said Sesshomaru, pulling out tokigin. Kagome weakly began to crawl in Sesshomarus direction. "Oh no you don't bitch!" said InuYasha, then roughly grabbing kagome and started into the forest. "Let me go." Said kagome quietly, her tears steadily flowing. Then a white blur came up beside InuYasha, kicked InuYashas feet out from in front of him and grabbed kagome as she began to fall. Then Sesshomaru, with kagome safely in his arms, ran back in the direction of the clearing. Kagome clutched onto his kimono, finally felling safe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, as I said before, it's my first fanfic, so, try not to be too harsh ……… REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. Dominence

Well this is my second chappy.sorry it took so long, i wasnt able to get on the computer.not much to say now!Acually their is one thing...SESSHOMARU IS HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1... im ok now.

Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha, all i want is Sesshomaru.

* * *

Sesshomaru took off running towards the nearest clearing with InuYasha pursuing them from behind.Sesshomaru held on to Kagome tightly, trying not to jolt around the injured miko. 

" You will not steal my bitch from me!" yelled InuYasha from behind as he begane attacking his older (and hotter) brother. " She is part of my pack,so she is MINE!!!!!!"

Sesshomaru then stopped at the clearing and layyed kagome down next to a tree behind his. Then he looked at InuYasha with discust." do you forget the youki laws hanyo?" said Sesshomaru coldly, "When you are unable to take care of a member of your pack, be it your weakness or abuse of that member, the responsibility of careing for that person goes to the strongest kin member, so this miko is no longer part of your pack, she is part of mine."

" i dont care about the F#cking youki laws,she is mine, and no one elses!" raged InuYasha, who then pulled Tetsiega from its sheath and stood in a battle position, but then realized what he had done. By saying she was his had challenged his honor as leader of his pack, and by standind in a battle position, he was challenging him for his position, and for Kagome.

" Hanyo, do you dare challenge this Sesshomaru." said, Sesshomaru, his eyes bleeding red.Suddenly InuYasha found himself pinned up against a tree but his throught(?). Sesshomaru began to squeeze InuYasha's neck, causing him to choke and his eyes roll back into his head.

" Please dont kill him! yelled kagome with tears in her eyes. sesshomaru looked back at the little injured miko, who was begging him to spare the life of the one who had caused her so much pain. He then looked back at InuYasha and lossened his grip.

" If you dare enter my land this Sesshomaru will personally make sure that your life ends." said Sesshomaru and then released him. InuYasha just layyed their panting for air. Sesshomaru then walked over to Kagome and gently picked her up bridal stial(sp?)and summoned his demonic cloud and flew off towards Rin.

* * *

" she is mine, and i will have her one way or another." said InuYasha before slinking off thrue the woods. 

Sorry for another short chapter but I promise to make the next one super long!

Ok, i need everyones oppinion on this, should i

A: have InuYasha kidnap kagome

B: have InuYasha kill sango and miroku and kagome find him

C:InuYasha go to kikyo and then the kill sango and miroku and then InuYasha kidnapps kagome.

well, give your oppinions and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

War! ( never peace!)


	3. A boot to the face

Hello again all my faithful readers!Sorry its taken so long to post this new chapter but i was grounded and that ment no computer!tears tears tears . Well its here, the polls are in and drumroll the majority want InuYasha to kidnap kagome, and your wish is my comand... but not intill later in the story..BWAAaaAAHHaahhhAAAAaHHaaaAaaAAHHHHH!!!! NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

WARNING: rape, violence cursing and the abuse of a stupid toad thingie…

Disclaimer: I dont own InuYasha, But i dont want him, all i want is Sesshomaru!

* * *

Sesshomaru bounded through the forest with Kagome in his arms, thinking about the fight he had just had with his brother.Why did the miko(he now knows her as the Miko) ask me to spare my idiot brother, most would beg me to make him suffer like none have suffered before him, and yet , she asked me to spare him... Then he looked down at Kagome, uncountious(sp?) in his arms. This Sesshomaru will never understand the petty fellings of ningen females he thought before entering the clearing were he had instucted Rin to go to. 

"LORD SESSHOMARU! Is Kagome okay, can you help her, can she come and live with us , can she be my new okasan, could i show her the flower gardens, will sh...

" Rin, i will answer all your questions when we arrive home, but for now get ready to leave soon...were is Jokin?" said Seshomaru cutting Rin off( she would have never stopped 0.o)

"Rin and Jokin were playing hid and go find, and Jokin couldnt find Rin!" giggled Rin as she gaised up at Sesshomaru.

Suddenly, a noise like a frog being run over by a herd of cows runing over a frog was herd in the distance.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am unable to find that retched human child for she has run away from m...MY APPOLIGIES LORD SESSHOMA..." Said Jokin as he was cut off by lord Sesshomarus boot landing in his face.

"I do not tolerate ignorance Jokin, do not let it happen again or it will be your last mistake" said Sesshomaru as he scraped Jokin off his boot."Rin, ready An-Un, we are heading back to my palace." said Sesshomaru, his cloud already summoned beneath his feet.

------------------------------

InuYasha bounded thrugh the forest and a lightning speed.He lept from tree to tree as fast as he could, he was late.I must find them, they will help me get my kagome back he though.

Soon he came to a clearing and sniffed around till he heard a voice from the shadows, " InuYasha, we have been waiting." said Kikiyo as she steped out from behind the shadows.

" Were is the object we asked for?" said the other figure who's face was obscured by a low hanging tree branch.

" I wasnt able to get it, I had caught her and held her captive( thats for you megan/naruto/ ex-Cadwo-sama) for four days but she escaped and was taken away by my older brother Sesshomaru, but i will get her back and force her to tell me were it is, Sesshomaru won't be able to protect her for long..."InuYasha sneered as the figure walked out from behind the bushes.

" Remember our agreement, remember what she did to you, remember what you said you must do." said the figure.( you all cant know yet-)

* * *

Well, thats all i could put in this chapter for now so find it, read it and review it!

R

RE

REV

REVI

REVIE

REVIEW

REVIEW!

THANX TO ALL WHO HELPED ME DECIDE KAGOMES FATE!


	4. Of Poisonand Rugs

Hello all! Im so sorry for the dalay in chapter posting but i lost internet for a couple months...and i got writers block, but now im better and full able to try and finish this chapter, and if i dont i give you murder rights. That means you are allowed to kill...my editor Saphire Dreamer!( just dont tell her that!-)Well, ON WITH THE MAHEM!!!!!!!BumBumBUHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

WARNING: rape, violence cursing and the abuse of a stupid toad thingie…

* * *

" Yay, Rin loves the clouds because they remind Rin of Sesshomaru-samas pelt!" Rin yelled as Sesshomaru, Kagome,Rin and Jokin all flew in the direction of Sesshomarus castle.Kagome, still uncountious, was currently lying in Sesshomaru's arms( oh yessss, it plurul) the last place she thought she would ever be. 

_**'Were am I, ohhh, its so warm and soft, i wonder what im lying on?' **_thought Kagome as she began to stir.

_'The miko,kagome was her name, has some explaining to do as to why she was runing from InuYasha.'_

Kagome opened her eyes only to be staring into the face of the great dog demon himself.

"Uhhhh"

"Miko,why are you injured and why were you runing from InuYasha?" Asked Sesshomaru looking down at Kagome.

Kagome instantlly went white as the blood drained from her face and she started shaking."He, ummm, hhee did somethinggg ttooo meee, hhhe hhhurtt mmeee..." she said as tears began to run down her cheeks,then she tried to look away from him,but a strong clawed hand pushed her face up to face his again and their eyes locked.

"Kagome, This Sesshomaru wants to know what happened. Tell me."

But Kagome only contiued to cry as she stared into his molten gold eyes.But suddenly she began to shake harder,her tempature rising, as pain racked through her body like wildfire.She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming, but the pain was to much, and she fell uncountious again.

Sesshomaru looked in horror as kagomes body began to shake with spasums,and nearly falling out of his grip.

_**'Theirs only one explination for this reaction...poison. I must get her to the palace quickly or she may not survive.**_ _Why do you care?** I... dont know.**_ thought Sesshomaru as he increased his speed of towards the western lands.

----------------------------------------------

Yuri paced the halls of Sesshomarus palace vowing death by complaining on anyone who dare come near her. She had come to the palace to visit her long time childhood friend,Sesshomaru, saddly enough, he wasnt their.

_**'Were the hell is he, i came to see him and he's not even at his own god dammed house, i swear when he gets back im gonna skin him and turn him into the hottest rug on the face of the earth, since he's already the best looking demon...'**_ thought Yuri as her mind wandered aimlessly through the gutters as usual(YAY!!!! the biggest pervert in the story!!!)

----------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru landded softly on his estate and ran full speed towards the house.

"ALL MEDICAL DEMONS TO MY QUARTERS THIS INSTANE, REFUSAL IS DEATH!!!!!!" Bellowed Sesshomaru as he sped toward his room, ten other demons behind him ready to take on whatever their lord had in store for them.

---------------------------------------------

"Well, i guess he hasent changed a bit!, Hmnnn, i guess id better check out what great lord iceicle has in store for his poor medical staff,heeheehee!" giggled Yuri as she strod off toward the comotion.

--------------------------------------------

"My Lord,she was poisoned with crysalized miasma, this was found in a wound on her back," said the medical demon,"we are trying our best but none of what we do is effecting the poison... we were able to only come up with one conclusion, but it is almost immposible."

"Tell me." growled Sesshomaru

" The only way to save her is to have...is to have a powerful pureblooded demon to mingle bloods with her, thusly vanqishing the poison, but, it will also change her into a...demon.But the only demon powerful enough and with the strong enough blood is you Lord Sesshomaru."said the medical demon bowing in forgivness.

"Fine." replied Sesshomaru as he walked towards Kagome.

_

* * *

_

OHHHHHH What will happen next! Will the remidy work, will kagome recover, will Yuri really turn Sesshomaru into a rug, and who the hell is the guy in the last chapter??!!!!!! Find out next time and...REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. Forced love

Hello again all who darest read this fanfiction. Im sorry for all the short chapters but im reall trying to make them longer, i just dont really like writing a bunch of fluff, but i will for you guys, because you rock.Well, i hope that this chapter will be long enough for you...Enjoy!!!!!

WARNING: rape, violence cursing and the abuse of a stupid toad thingie…

* * *

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome's weak body, slightly convusing under the covers. 

" Are you sure you want to do this lord Sesshomaru?' asked the nearest medical demon, whos name was Reoshi.

"Are you questioning your Lord?" Growled Sesshomaru, looking Reoshi's direction.

"No my Lord, its just, once this happens, she will become a full demon,with all the traits and powers of your bloodline, she will never be able to be human again... I just hope that she and you will not regret this later in life..."answered Reoshi as he bowed his head as he continued " for you will ,after she changes, be forever bound to each other, much like the bond of mates, mentally, spiritually, and sometimes even phisically. I just hoped you knew the risks both you and the girl are takeing, especially since she is a miko, we are not sure how he blood will react. I meant no disrespect my Lord Sesshomaru."

"I know the risks and I am willing to take them, now, begone from this room." said Sesshomaru.

With that all occupants of the room left, leaveing Sesshomaru and Kagome alone. Sesshomaru had read about this happening once before, a demon changing a human, and how to preform the ceremony, but it had only been attempted once, and it later killed the human girl it had been attemted on.

_**'Why do you feel so strongly about saving this human, she is of no use to you, or is she. **She sacrificed her life to save Rin so i am in her debt, i am just returning the debt, it is stricly obligation._ _**Liar**_.'thought Sesshomaru as he fought with himself as looked for the book with the instuctions to the ceremony. Finally , after a few minutes of searching , he found it. He then turned to the page describing the preparations for the ceremony.

_'To prepare for the ceremony, the two souls must be cleansed together, showing the bond between each other(aka baith together), then, after they are pure, the demon must then bit its tounge, then bite the human at the junction between the neck and shoulder, and let the blood mingle. Then the demon must stay with the human till the change is complete.'_

'Two souls must be cleansed together...' though Sesshomaru.

------------------------------

"He's doing what?!!!!!!" screamed Yuri at the medical demon.

" He's healing the miko but changing her into a demoness..." repeated the medical demon.

'This cant be Sesshomaru, the #1 human hate of all time... its impossible...' she thought puzzled.

" When will this ceremony be complete?" she demanded.

" About three days." the demon replied as he bowed and walked off down the hallway.

"He's got to have gone compltetly crazy...unlesss..." said Yuri quietly smirking to herself.

-----------------------------

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome gentally and walked into his personal hotspring( closest thing they had to indoor plumbing) and closed the door. After entering he gentally disrobed kagome and slid her into the "tub" into a sitting positon, he removed his clothing as well, and slipped in next to her. Then he noticed that she DID need a bath with all the dirt and grime on her face, not to mention the blood from the wound that had been inflicted over almost her intire body( yet strangly, she didnt smell bad at all). So, against his will, he began to clean her of the filth that covered her from days of running., but only then did he realize the true nature of her wounds.

_'InuYasha must have been abusing her' he thought as his eyes fell upon the numeruos claw markon her neck, wrists, legs, and back, but then he smelled something, even through the steam of the water,'No, wait she...was raped? But he wouldnt have..'_, yet the scent of his forced love was undeniable._ This must have been the reason she needed to get away from his so badly,and it must also be the reason for InuYasha's odd behavior, that fool must have tried to mate to the undead miko, did he forget that she is made of the earth and contains only a piese of the soul from her reincarnation. The failed mating ritual must have driven him crazy, and he took it out on Kagome._

With that thought he suddenly became angry at the thought of InuYasha harming the frail creature he was holding,beatin and broken by the one she most trusted, and the thought of tearing him limb from limb sounded like a satisfactory idea,but then he realized that he would have to wait untill after the transformation, when Kagome was well...and could help in InuYasha's punishment.

When Sesshomaru had finished washing both Kagome and himself, he grabbed two towels, he wrapped one around Kagome and one around his own waist, and returned to his bed chamber. Then he placed her lightly on the bed and walked over to grabbed two robes from his closet, and walked back over to Kagome. He sat beside her and eased her into a siting position again, her head resting against his chest, and placed the robe over her shoulders, and gentaly pulled her arms into the sleeves,then ties the sash and grabbed the towel out from under the robe. He then stood up, put on his own robe and looked again at the directions for the ceremony.

_'...the demon must then bit its tounge, then bite the human at the junction between the neck and shoulder, and let the blood mingle. Then the demon must stay with the human till the change is complete.'_

He finished reading and looked over at Kagome, peacefully sleeping on his bed, and thought, _'Would she want this...'_

* * *

Ok, i tried to make the chapter as LONG as possible, so see what happens next in my incredibly life draining fanfiction and please remember to...RRRREEEVVVIIIEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

War!( never peace!)


End file.
